Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-12205443-20140107203904/@comment-24004040-20140107235637
I don't think that makes the show unrealistic. Those relationships are the most realistic thing about PLL. It has nothing to do with trust issues, if you ask me. How do they trust people easily? Look at Shana, Jenna, Wilden even Paige and Jason. Everyone they first start asking about Alison is a suspect. They aren't trusting anyone besides those close to them. And how does -A always be close to them? CeCe wasn't really close to anyone of the Liars besides Ali. If you don't trust anyone, you are screwed. Those for girls are trusting each other, because they have no other choice. They are going through the same thing and I'm pretty sure everyone of them knows that at the point they are questiong each other, they are at a dead end. With something like -A, trusting no one is excatly the wrong choice. If you constantly suspect everyone, even your own best friends, you'll go crazy and you'll not even care to find out the truth because it'll destroy you. But if you have a group of people who go through the same than they have bravery and power to really find out the truth. Because if for example Hanna would be alone in the situation with her mother, she would trust no one, she would have no one who would comfort her or give her strenght. That's what unrealistic. Humans naturally don't want to be alone when they are afraid. And it's not like those girls know each other five days. They were friends before and even if they mistrusted each other a bit, they still would come together because they have one spot everyone has in common: Alison. If you go through what the liars go through, you have no choice but to trust, because otherwise you are fucked up. And with their boyfriends/girlfriends. See how it backfired with Paige. They suspected her and it nearly destroyed their relationship with Emily. And why? Because Emily was right. They see -A plant false hints everywhere and if Emily wouldn't have trusted Paige than it would have probably really looked not good for her. You could debate about the boyfriends. So far all the -A's really close to the Liars still loved them. Mona still loved Hanna. Toby still loved Spencer and what seen with the spoilers, Ezra still does love Aria. It's not like anybody of them completely fooled them and said "I hated you from beginning and only played you.". I'm pretty sure if that would have been the case with anyone of these three (or two, since Mona wasn't always around, mostly not and she's a damn good liar while the others not really xD) Spencer and Aria would have suspected it way sooner. Such feelings, you can't just play. Both relationship run like a year at the point or even longer and I'm sure if both wouldn't love them, Aria and Spencer would have noticed. And look at Hanna. Did trusting Caleb do her any bad? No, opposite. It was a good thing. I think it's worth taking the risk of trusting in the case with -A. They are teenagers and they are probably thinking the same. It's worth the risk if you have the chance of real love. I think that is what makes the show human in my eyes. The fact that they take the risk and trust each other because they have no one other and the fact that they aren't giving up their fucking life because of -A and still trust boys or girls they love and try to live a normal life. I'm pretty sure they always have in mind that "What if not". If they didn't even trust each other, they would be doomed forever. They would never start trusting any person again and if I were in their shoes, that would be the last thing I would want. I would always have in mind that without anybody to trust I'd be lost and alone I would never find out the truth. They are teenagers. They have to rely on another. That's only my opinion though and it's based on a friends experience (not -A in this case, but seriously trust issues, so I draw from that) so if you think otherwise, so be it. (: